


Там, где летают драконы

by Klea_Strix



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, post season 2 for Angel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящая свобода – это свобода духа. Но на земле свободы нет. Она только в небе, там где летают драконы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где летают драконы

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер между финалом 5 сезона "Баффи" и "Ангелом" где-то после 2 сезона: из "Баффи" взялся дракончик, что вылетал из разверзнувшейся "дыры", и отлично совместился с уехавшим на поиски себя Линдси, одним из героев "Ангела".

«Мы кружили в небе, совершая немыслимые кувырки, стараясь каждый раз дотронуться крыльями друг до друга. Это была наша игра, еще детская забава. А теперь это была прелюдия к любви. И вот, наконец, она нырнула вниз и понеслась к земле, предлагая догнать ее. Я рванулся было за ней, когда услышал этот зов. Он был притягательнее дыхания любимой, крика матери, притягательнее, чем все ранее слышимое мной. Я резко развернулся и помчался к его источнику. Мне не пришлось его долго искать. Это был свет. Яркий. Голубой. Он сиял прямо в небе. Мерцал и звал меня подлететь поближе. И я послушался его. Зачем я только послушался его?! Я уже не мог повернуть назад, даже мой страх отступил перед этим притяжением. В какой-то момент я перестал бороться с собой и скользнул прямо туда. По моему телу пронеслись легкие электрические разряды, маленькие молнии, обжигающие холодом. Все тело защипало, это придало мне сил. И такой силы я в себе еще не ощущал...

Вынырнул я уже в другом, незнакомом для меня, мире. Там были такие искусственные термитники, вокруг которых копошились какие-то существа. Я заметил высокое сооружение, на вершине которого стояли двое. И вдруг я понял, что со мной что-то произошло — я остро почувствовал эмоции этих странных чужаков. Их страх, боль, страсть, отчаяние. Эти чувства были такими яркими, что я рванулся подальше оттуда. Как я теперь понимаю, это была моя ошибка. Я видел, как одно из тех существ на высоте разбежалось и прыгнуло. Меня окатило ее эмоциями, как волной, что я чуть не захлебнулся. Это был такой букет из печали, беспокойства за оставшихся, уверенности в своей правоте, надежды на возможную встречу с ушедшими, и наконец самым сильным было стремление к свободе. Это я понимал, это сроднило нас. От себя я добавил то неизмеримое чувство блаженства полета. И, кажется, она тоже поняла меня, но ее полет был так короток. Она упала, и свет перестал существовать. Я оказался заперт в этом мире, откуда мне не было выхода. К моей тоске добавилась тоска и отчаяние оставшихся внизу. Это было невыносимо, и я сбежал...

Я долго скитался по этому миру. Он страшен и так непохож на дом. Он полон различных эмоций, как море водой, и чаще всего они приносят боль. Я узнал, что эти маленькие злобные существа называют себя людьми, и, по-видимому, считают себя главным достоинством этого мира. Они боятся чужаков, хотя больше всего им надо бояться самих себя. Не знаю, сколько времени я здесь нахожусь. Я научился избегать многочисленных поселений. Подлетать к ним было опасно по ряду причин. Во-первых, это приносит дикое ощущение дискомфорта, а во-вторых, меня начали преследовать те существа, что научились летать. Правда, для этого они затянули себя в броню, что мешало их полету, но все равно не защищало от опасности. Зато у большинства из них присутствовало такое стремление к полету, что я не мог заставить себя причинить им вред. Я просто стал избегать контакта с ними. Да и питаться ими я все равно не мог. Слишком уж был силен в людях страх смерти, что на вкус они становились отвратительны. А убивать их ради забавы... На это способны только люди.

Так незаметно для себя я стал больше придерживаться пустынных мест. Прятался, поднимаясь в небо, только для того, чтобы найти пропитание. И это было вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, пока я не услышал странный звук, а затем человеческий голос. Кажется, он пел. Я не понял ни слова, но в его голосе была и любовь, и надежда, и тоска. Это был голос существа, потерявшегося в этом мире. Он был одинок, как и я. Я пошел на его голос, как когда-то на свет. Он продолжал петь, не замечая моего приближения. Когда же моя тень накрыла его, он обернулся, но в нем не было страха. «Дракон», - произнес он. Так я узнал свое имя...»

 

— Ты хороший рассказчик. Странно, но я все понял.

— Мы говорим на языке эмоций, мы настроены на одну волну.

— Все равно, это так странно. Я не знал, что врата открывались, но я давно в пути.

— Что ты ищешь, Линдси?

— Себя. Я ищу себя.

— А я ищу дом.

— Тебе проще.

— Почему?

— Ты можешь считать, что нашел его. Чем тебе не нравится здесь?

— Это не мой мир. Я здесь один, никому не нужен. Меня либо боятся, либо хотят уничтожить, а чаще и то и другое.

— Люди бывают разными, поверь мне. Есть те, кто только и мечтают, что увидеть красоту летящего в небе дракона.

— Я таких не встречал.

— Ты его встретил. Пожалуйста, покажи мне.

— Зачем?

— Я слышал однажды слова, и они запали мне в душу. «Настоящая свобода – это свобода духа. Но на земле свободы нет. Она только в небе, там где летают драконы». Покажи мне, покажи мне, что значит быть свободным.

Я слушал его и начинал понимать, что он хотел мне сказать. Каждому из нас нужна была мечта. Я знал, что и в небе не может быть свободы, если твое сердце не становится натянутой струной, на которой играет ветер. Мне стоило попасть в этот мир, чтобы понять это. Я расправил свои крылья и взмыл в воздух. Человек остался далеко внизу, но я продолжал чувствовать, как его сердце наполняется радостью и восхищением. Его силы питали меня, а я делился с ним тем невыразимым ощущением, что дает ветер, бьющий в лицо, воздух, гудящий под крыльями, холод облаков, разрываемых мощным телом. Полет. Свобода.

Теперь я знал, что мне предстояло делать. И смирился с тем, что возможно никогда не вернусь домой. Я всегда буду скучать по нему, но теперь я принадлежу этому миру. И пусть большинство пугает неизвестность, но теперь я знаю, что есть те, кому просто необходимо видеть, как тень дракона скользит по полночному небу. Я буду делиться с ними тем ощущением свободы, которая возможна только в небе. Там, где летают драконы. И пусть их будет поддерживать мечта о полетах в небе...

 


End file.
